Théodore
by Louve26
Summary: Un petit cadeau pour la StValentin à une gentille Valentine ! Un slash ThéoDrago pour tous ceux et celles qui aiment les happyend !


**Un petit cadeau fait à l'occasion de la St-Valentin pour une auteure talentueuse, Isilchan, dont j'aime les écrits ! Dans l'espoir que ce petit cadeau touchera son cœur ! **

**Titre : Théodore**

Pairing : Théodore Nott/Drago Malefoy

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 4276

* * *

Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours été matinal. La vie au Manoir était rythmée par des règles très strictes de bienséance et de traditions ancestrales. Se lever tôt pour déjeuner avec ses parents en était une. Se présenter dans une tenue impeccable en était une seconde. Contenir ses émotions et ne rien laisser paraître étaient le summum des qualités d'un parfait Malefoy. 

Mais aujourd'hui, toute cette belle éducation avait volé en éclats. Drago trouvait dans le sommeil la paix qu'il ne connaissait plus éveillé et si Severus Rogue ne le secouait pas vigoureusement pour le réveiller, il serait volontiers resté les yeux fermés pour fuir la réalité. Se dissimuler sous des vêtements de moindre qualité ne le rebutait plus, bien au contraire. L'anonymat avait la douceur de cette mère qui vous protège du mal et éloigne le danger.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient échappés de Poudlard après cette funeste soirée, Drago dormait le jour et fuyait durant la nuit avec Severus Rogue. De cachettes misérables en planques sordides. Echappant aux Aurors et aux Mangemorts qui les recherchaient sans cesse, les uns pour les condamner, les autres pour les vouer aux gémonies.

_« Dumbledore est mort,_

_Vive Voldemort ! »_

Lorsqu'il trouvait enfin l'oubli dans le sommeil, Drago rêvait de sa mère, de la chaleur de ses bras et des caresses de ses lèvres sur son front. Il rêvait de son père et se souvenait de son sourire et de la fierté qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Il rêvait de ces temps lointains où il n'avait pas encore dans son cœur de la haine, de la rancœur et de la convoitise. Il rêvait de ces temps plus proches où il n'avait pas encore sur ses épaules le poids des folies d'une tante dévouée corps et âme à un despote avide de pouvoir.

- Drago, réveille-toi…

Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et fut en alerte la seconde suivante. Sa nouvelle vie de fugitif lui avait appris à réagir avec célérité et il ne comptait plus les réveils précipités suivis de fuites éperdues.

Severus Rogue était penché sur lui, le fixant de son regard sombre. Ses traits fatigués mais toujours impénétrables paraissaient tendus.

- Dépêche-toi, nous partons dès que tu seras prêt. Cette cache n'est plus sûre…

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Une intuition. De toute façon, nous sommes restés trop longtemps au même endroit.

- Où allons-nous cette fois ? demanda Drago d'une voix lasse.

- Nous retournons à Londres.

Drago retint son souffle, le cœur oppressé par une vive douleur.

- Pourquoi Londres ?

- Habille toi et mange un peu, répondit doucement Severus. Il faut nous presser.

Sans un mot parce qu'il avait appris ces derniers mois la valeur du silence, Drago s'exécuta mais ses mains tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'il prit les brioches que lui avait laissées Severus. Ses nerfs étaient à vif et ses sens aiguisés à tout changement d'attitude chez son professeur de potions avaient immédiatement décelé une tension inhabituelle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose de grave couvait. Drago aurait dû se maîtriser mais la pression était trop forte. Ses gestes empressés trahirent tant son inquiétude que Severus posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Calme-toi, Drago.

- Pourquoi retournons-nous à Londres ? demanda précipitamment Drago.

- Nous allons nous séparer là-bas…

- QUOI ?!

- J'ai… des choses à faire que je ne peux plus différer mais cette fois, tu ne m'accompagnes pas…

- Pourquoi ?

Drago s'était levé d'un bond et se tenait devant son professeur de potions, son regard gris acier voilé d'inquiétude.

_Je ne veux pas être seul !_

D'un geste presque distrait, Severus écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds de son front puis retira précipitamment sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser aller à une telle marque d'affection envers son protégé. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser attendrir non plus.

Drago, l'avenir prend un tournant inattendu. J'aurai voulu rester avec toi, veiller sur toi comme je l'ai promis à ta mère mais tu seras en danger tant que nous serons ensemble.

- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne veux pas vous quitter.

- Mais le plus important, trancha Severus comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, c'est que j'ai une dernière mission à accomplir.

- Emmenez-moi avec vous, Severus ! supplia Drago. Je ne veux pas…

- Mon enfant…

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre comme j'ai perdu ma mère, murmura Drago. Je ne suis plus rien sans vous, je ne suis déjà plus rien pour mon père…

_J'ai mal…_

Tant d'amertume et de douleur contenue chez un si jeune homme ne pouvait laisser Severus insensible. Un faible sourire éclaira son visage sévère et il parut brusquement séduisant, tel qu'il aurait dû être si la vie n'avait pas été dure avec lui.

- Drago, je ne suis pas ton père et tu ne m'as jamais déçu. N'oublie pas ce que tu as été, ce que l'on a voulu que tu sois, et ce que toi, tu voudrais être dans ton cœur. Tu n'as plus besoin de plaire à ton père, tu n'as plus besoin de plaire à une maison Serpentard ou un Seigneur des Ténèbres quel qu'il soit, tu dois simplement te plaire à toi-même et devenir ton propre maître…

- Severus, que vais-je devenir sans vous ?

- Drago, tu es le fils que j'aurais rêvé avoir. Tu sais, ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là… ce que tu as refusé de faire…

- Tuer Dumbledore… chuchota Drago la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

- Oui, _tuer_. Drago, j'aurais voulu avoir le courage de ne pas le faire la première fois qu'on me l'a demandé.

- Le courage ?! s'étrangla Drago à travers les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

- Oui, le courage. Parce que tuer n'est pas un acte courageux, c'est de l'inconscience et de la stupidité. Comprendre l'ampleur et les conséquences de cet acte et choisir de ne pas le faire demande une force peu commune. Je crois en toi, Drago.

- Vous croyez en moi…, répéta Drago hébété.

- Depuis toujours. Maintenant, nous partons…

- Maintenant ?! Non !

- Pense à vivre, Drago.

- Severus…

Sa voix se perdit dans un pop sonore. En une incantation murmurée par son professeur, ils avaient transplané dans une ruelle sombre de Londres.

Drago eut à peine le temps de se ressaisir que Severus le prenait brusquement par les épaules.

- Drago, écoute-moi attentivement. Sais-tu où nous sommes ?

Son regard balaya le quartier, reconnaissant vaguement une entrée, un blason.

- Nott…

- Oui, Théodore Nott.

- Son père est un Mangemort, comme le mien, cracha Drago avec violence et dégoût.

- Oui mais pas Théodore.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? Il ne parlait que très peu de sa famille lorsque nous étions à Poudlard et je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il pensait vraiment de son père et de Vold… de tout ça ! Il ne me craignait pas mais n'appartenait pas non plus à mon cercle d'amis. Et je ne le craignais pas mais ne suis jamais devenu son ennemi non plus, concéda Drago après réflexion.

- Justement. Il n'est pas ton ennemi et encore moins ton ami. Mais le plus important est qu'il fuit son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est trop orgueilleux et arrogant pour courber l'échine devant un mage même très puissant. Et parce qu'il déteste son père…

- Vraiment ?

- Drago, va vers Théodore. A toi de le convaincre qu'à deux vous serez plus forts et plus habiles pour fuir. Et fuyez ! Sans jamais vous retourner ! Fuyez parce que dans quelques heures, ce monde sera un champ de bataille et je ne sais qui gagnera.

- Je pourrais vous aider, Severus ! Je pourrais…

- Chut… Calme-toi mon garçon. Si je te garde avec moi, je devrais veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien et je nous mettrais en danger tous les deux. J'ai besoin de toute ma concentration pour ce que je vais faire, de toute ma vigilance et de toutes mes forces. Je serais bien plus tranquille si je te sais en sécurité et peut-être nous retrouverons nous si vite que tu n'auras même pas l'impression que je suis parti.

- Severus…

- Allez mon garçon. Ce n'est pas un adieu, juste un au-revoir.

Drago se força à s'écarter de son professeur puis se dirigea vers l'entrée obscure. Il voulut dire une dernière fois adieu à Severus Rogue mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu. Vers quelle mission périlleuse, vers quelle mort torturée, Drago ne saurait le dire mais il était seul. Pour la première fois de son vie.

_Je suis seul…_

D'un _alomora_, Drago réussit à ouvrir la porte en bois sombre et silencieusement, entra dans le sanctuaire des Nott.

Tout était silencieux et l'appartement paraissait déserté. D'un pas hésitant, sa baguette au poing, Drago traversa le hall puis s'immobilisa, tous ses sens en alerte. Des murmures lui parvenaient d'une salle au fond du couloir. Une voix rauque. Puis une autre, plus sourde.

Le cœur battant, Drago se plaqua contre un mur puis se rapprocha avec précaution de la source de ces bruits diffus. Au fur et à mesure qu'il les entendait distinctement, il reconnut sans peine Théodore et… son père !

Ne devait-il pas être à Azkaban ? Quelle poisse ! Drago esquissa un mouvement de retraite, prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou quand des bribes de conversation retinrent son attention.

- Ce soir, le Maître te fera l'immense honneur de t'admettre parmi nous, les Mangemorts. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas, Théo.

Dans l'ombre, Drago ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Après une brève hésitation, il continua sa progression jusqu'à parvenir près de la porte. Dissimulé parmi les ombres, il se risqua à couler un bref regard dans la salle simplement éclairée d'un feu de bois.

Nott se tenait devant son fils, une lueur un peu folle dans ses yeux sombres. Echevelé et les traits émaciés par son séjour en prison, sa haute silhouette nerveuse était enveloppée dans des vêtements noirs qui le grandissaient plus encore. Un sourire extatique rendait son visage menaçant. Une caricature de squelette, tel apparaissait-il dans la pénombre de cette salle à l'atmosphère pesante et malsaine.

Drago retint son souffle, fixant Théodore qui restait le coude appuyé contre le linteau de la cheminée, les yeux plongés dans l'âtre incandescent. Il offrait le profil très fin d'un adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance avec sa joue lisse et le duvet qui se devinait à peine au-dessus de sa lèvre mince et sensuelle.

A Poudlard, Drago n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer Théodore. Ceux qui n'étaient pas à sa botte, ne méritaient pas son attention. Et lorsqu'il parut évident que Théodore ne céderait jamais devant lui, Drago s'en était détourné. Sans être un rival, Théodore n'était pas non plus son ami. Solitaire, renfermé, toujours poli, parfois amical, rarement souriant, Théodore paraissait subir la vie de Poudlard sans s'en imprégner vraiment. Il était là mais en même temps, il était ailleurs. Ou en donnait l'impression. Alors plutôt que de s'en faire un ennemi, Drago avait préféré l'estimer comme un égal. Sans plus…

Mais ce soir, tout était différent. Théodore offrait son vrai visage. Ses poings étaient serrés alors qu'il semblait si calme et sa mâchoire se contractait alors que son attitude paraissait désinvolture. Curieusement, les flammes du feu qui brûlait activement coloraient ses mèches claires de trainées rouges orangées. Il ressemblait à un ange qui aurait traversé les enfers pour affronter le mal.

Brusquement, le jeune homme se redressa et fit face à son père. Son attitude mordante surprit Drago, ainsi que la froide expression de mépris qui passa dans ses yeux noirs.

- Je refuse de porter la marque des Ténèbres, articula lentement Théodore en regardant son père sans ciller.

Tapi contre le mur, Drago ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Le silence qui suivit ces quelques mots parut plus dense que le marbre.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'enquit enfin son père froidement.

- Tu m'as très bien compris. Je ne veux pas me laisser marquer comme du vulgaire bétail.

- Théo…

- Je ne veux pas devenir un pion de plus sur l'échiquier du Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Théo, tais-toi ou tu risques de le regretter…

- … qu'il pourra déplacer à sa guise selon ses caprices…

- Théo…

- … ou qu'il pourra sacrifier pour assouvir sa soif de pouvoir.

- TAIS-TOI !!!

La gifle fusa en même temps que son cri de rage. Sous la violence du coup, Théodore chancela et serait tombé si son père ne l'avait pas retenu par le col de sa chemise. Ses doigts crispés sur le tissu, il maintenait son fils à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Tais-toi, répéta sourdement Nott d'une voix chargée de colère. Tais-toi avant que je ne sois tenté de te tuer pour ce blasphème.

La poitrine oppressée par une peur atroce, Théodore se contenta d'essuyer du dos de sa main le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue et dut se retenir pour ne pas se dégager de la poigne solide de son père.

- Ce soir, reprit ce dernier, tu t'inclineras devant le Maître, tu tendras ton bras et tu recevras sa marque sans faillir. Je te jure, Théo, que si un seul gémissement sort de ta bouche, je te le ferais regretter au centuple.

- Non… souffla Théodore la gorge serrée.

- J'ose espérer que ce _non_ signifie que tu ne geindras pas comme une fillette lorsque le Maître t'opposera sa marque et que tu feras honneur à ton sang et à mon nom…

- Non-je-ne-me-soumettrai-pas, scanda Théodore d'une voix ferme. Et ton foutu nom, tu peux te le garder, je n'en ai jamais voulu.

Cette fois, le coup de poing le terrassa et Théodore s'effondra sur le sol, le nez brisé.

- JE VAIS TE TUER, Théo. Et pas avec un sort impardonnable ! Je vais te tuer de mes propres mains si tu ne te reprends pas immédiatement.

- Jamais ! Jamais je ne serais comme toi !

Théodore s'était péniblement relevé et d'un pas vacillant, reculait devant la folie meurtrière de son père.

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? Tu vas retirer ces mots…

- NON ! Je ne suis pas comme ma mère ! Tu ne me fais pas peur !

- Vraiment ?

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir avec une violence qui donna la nausée à Drago. Théodore pouvait être très brave, il n'avait pas l'envergure de son père et ne faisait pas le poids contre sa folie destructrice.

Drago se laissa glisser contre le mur, les paupières closes tout en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Les doigts serrés sur sa baguette, il tremblait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il aurait voulu ne plus entendre les coups qui heurtaient la chair, les gémissements qui lui arrachaient des lambeaux de son propre cœur, les cris hystériques du père de Théodore qui lui hurlait de céder, d'obéir, d'être un _bon _fils.

_Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! Pas cette fois ! Ne plus jamais subir !_

D'un bond, Drago se leva et franchit le seuil de la salle, sa baguette pointée sur Nott.

- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE !

- Qu'est-ce que…

Nott se redressa au-dessus du corps inerte de son fils et un pâle sourire éclaira son visage.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, le retour du fils prodigue. Où devrais-je dire, le retour du plus lâche d'entre les lâches…

- Eloignez-vous de Théodore.

- Et si tu baissais cette baguette, mon mignon. Tu risquerais de te blesser…

- Faites ce que je dis sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler ton papa ? Oh non, surtout pas ton papa, il te tuerait lui-même. Alors ta maman ? Oups, j'oubliais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dû lui régler son compte pour avoir engendré une progéniture si défaillante, si pathétique…

- TAISEZ-VOUS !!!

- Allez, gamin, donne-moi cette baguette…

- Reculez…

- Donne-moi cette baguette !

- RECULEZ !

- Pauvre fou…

_- AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Un éclair vert et puis ce fut le néant.

- Théodore ? Tu m'entends ? Ted, c'est moi, Drago…

- J'ai mal…

- Je vais passer mon bras sous ta taille et tu vas t'agripper à moi, d'accord ?

- Mon père…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te touchera plus. A deux, tu te lèves. Un, deux…

- Han…

Un pas après l'autre, lentement, ils parvinrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Théodore en grimaçant.

- Loin. Très loin d'ici. Fais-moi confiance.

- Pas le choix, Malefoy...

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais moi, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

_Je te le promets…_

**oOooOo**

Théodore se réveilla dans une chambre aux murs blancs, dont les fenêtres ornées de rideaux en organdi vaporeux laissaient entrer un flot de lumière et une brise légère.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi mais se souvenait vaguement de caresses sur son front, de mains qui palpaient ses blessures avec une douceur rassurante. Il se souvenait aussi d'un éclair vert puis d'un regard gris acier. Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago.

- Tu es enfin réveillé !

Théodore esquissa un sourire qui se termina en grimace. Sa mâchoire était toujours douloureuse.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme si j'étais passé sous un troupeau d'hippogriffes, marmonna Théodore.

Drago s'avança vers la fenêtre et se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux clairs. Il paraissait mal à l'aise mais ses yeux ne fuyaient pas ceux de Théodore. Au contraire.

- J'ai dû te soigner comme je le pouvais. Il m'était impossible d'appeler un médicomage alors…

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Drago.

- Je… Disons que j'étais là au bon moment. J'aurais préféré… enfin…

- Drago, je ne me souviens pas de tout de ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit-là. Qu'est devenu mon père ?

Drago enfouit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et soupira profondément. Son regard s'égara vers les contrées vertes qu'il voyait de la chambre où ils se trouvaient puis revint sur Théodore qui l'observait intensément.

Son visage n'était que plaies et bleus et son corps était tellement meurtri que c'en était insoutenable. Mais ses yeux sombres étaient toujours aussi pénétrants, sans jamais rien laisser voir, ni deviner. Avec Théodore, on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'il pensait. Ses idéaux, ses positions politiques ou ses goûts, nul ne les connaissait. Présence toujours discrète, on ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, mince silhouette à l'aura énigmatique, mais on ne s'attardait pas sur lui. Les regards s'arrêtaient toujours sur Drago Malefoy. Théodore Nott était trop solitaire et tenait à le rester.

Nerveusement, Drago s'approcha du lit et s'installa sur une chaise.

- Ton père est mort, Ted. C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Voilà, c'était dit.

_Je ne mentirai plus…_

Théodore resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis doucement, détourna son visage.

- Je ne devrais pas me sentir soulagé, avoua-t-il enfin d'une voix rauque. Mais je le suis.

- Ted, je suis désolé.

- Pas moi ! trancha sèchement Théodore. Tôt ou tard, il aurait fini par se faire tuer, reprit-il plus doucement. La mort appelle la mort. Et puis, Drago…

- Oui ?

- N'aie aucun regret. Jamais. Lui n'en aurait eu aucun à me tuer, encore moins à _te _tuer.

- Je sais…

Drago baissa la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tuer était un acte stupide et inconscient avait dit Severus Rogue. Pourtant Drago n'avait pas hésité une seconde lorsqu'il avait dû lancer le sort impardonnable. Parce que Nott était fou et menaçait de tuer son propre fils.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il avait refusé de tuer Dumbledore parce que hormis Severus Rogue, ce vieil homme un peu fou trop confiant en l'âme humaine était le seul à vraiment le voir tel qu'il était. Mais il n'avait pas éprouvé une once de remords à tuer Nott parce qu'il représentait exactement ce qu'il redoutait de devenir.

Une caresse sur sa main le fit tressaillir.

- Drago, mon père n'était pas un homme bon. C'était une pourriture de mangemort. Il avait cessé d'être mon père depuis très longtemps. Il avait cessé d'être un être humain depuis plus longtemps encore.

- Ted…

- Mon père battait ma mère. Parce qu'elle m'aimait et me donnait de l'amour et de la tendresse. Parce qu'elle m'apprenait la compassion et la tolérance. Aux yeux de mon père, elle me rendait faible. Alors il la battait, devant moi. Pour me durcir. Pour me punir lorsque je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ses prétentions. Et le jour où je me suis mis devant elle, il l'a tuée.

- Par Merlin…

- Après cela, j'ai été tel qu'il voulait que je sois… Si tu ne l'avais pas tué, Drago, je l'aurais fait moi-même. Je me serais maudit pour cela, mais je l'aurais fait.

- Ted, souffla Drago la gorge serrée.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Drago, et quelque part, de m'avoir empêché de le faire moi-même…

Drago releva la tête et rencontra le regard sombre de Théodore. Pour la première fois, le jeune Serpentard si solitaire et taciturne, lui sourit et pour la première fois, ses yeux si impénétrables comme des puits sans fond s'animèrent et se remplirent de lumière.

_Je me sens vivre…_

La convalescence fut longue mais Drago déployait des trésors de patience pour le jeune blessé. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait l'habitude qu'on le serve. Qu'on exécute ses moindres volontés. Mais curieusement, faire des choses simples de ses propres mains ne l'ennuyait plus. Il réfléchissait, repensait à sa vie passée et se demandait s'il avait jamais agi pour lui-même ou simplement pour plaire aux autres.

S'occuper de Théodore remplissait le vide qu'il ressentait dans sa vie. Sa mère était si loin, perdue à tout jamais. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour Severus Rogue. Et son père… Il préférait ne pas y penser.

- Comment était ton père ? s'enquit un jour Théodore.

Ils étaient allongés sur l'herbe qui entourait la petite maison perdue au milieu de nulle part et le soleil hivernal parvenait à peine à les réchauffer. Mais après des jours de pluie, prendre l'air avait la saveur d'une délicieuse glace chez Florian Fortarôme.

- Mon père m'aimait, répondit simplement Drago. Mais il aimait encore plus le pouvoir.

- Il te manque ?

- Je ne sais pas... Non, je ne crois pas. Ma mère me manque, oui. Rogue aussi. Mais pour le reste… Et toi ?

- Est-ce que mon père m'aimait ? ironisa Théodore. Ouais, comme un maître aime son chien, sans doute.

- Mais non, qui te manque ?

Le silence s'éternisa tandis que Théodore tardait à répondre. D'un mouvement souple, Drago se redressa sur un coude, surplombant de son ombre son compagnon d'infortune.

Quelque chose d'intense brillait dans ses yeux gris, une émotion fugace, un espoir vibrant, une attente indicible qui le rendait vulnérable et bouleversant. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Théodore, une chaleur soudaine monta dans ses reins. Avait-il vraiment perçu cet élan de tendresse dans tous les gestes emprunts de douceur dont Drago faisait preuve lorsqu'il pansait ses blessures ? Avait-il vraiment bien su interpréter les regards parfois fiévreux, parfois embarrassés que Drago lui lançait avec désespoir et tristesse ?

- Personne ne me manque, dit enfin Théodore en effleurant la joue de Drago du dos de sa main. Tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré est ici et nulle part ailleurs.

Le cœur de Drago battait à tout rompre mais il se força à reprendre d'une voix sourde.

- Ted, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois… J'ai passé ma vie à mentir, à tricher, à manipuler. Mais toi, je n'ai jamais réussi à t'atteindre lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Pourtant, j'avais envie de te connaître. J'avais envie de savoir qui tu étais vraiment. Parce que…

- Oui…

- Parce que je t'admirais.

- Vraiment ? railla gentiment Théodore. Tu ne paraissais pas t'intéresser à moi, pourtant.

- Justement parce que toi, tu ne paraissais pas t'intéresser à moi. Mais c'était cette indifférence qui m'attirait. Tu étais le seul qui ne cherchait pas à me plaire. Cela m'agaçait et en même temps, m'intriguait. Parce que tu n'avais besoin de personne…

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Tu m'intrigues toujours et je t'admire plus encore. Parce que tu as su affronter ton père. Parce que tu n'as jamais renié ce que tu es, contrairement à moi…

- Drago…

- Je voulais te dire tout cela parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu imagines que je suis toujours le même qu'autrefois. Que je suis toujours le Serpentard si arrogant et…

Fermement, Théodore posa ses doigts sur la bouche de Drago qui se tut, surpris.

- Drago, si tu étais resté le même qu'à Poudlard, je ne serais plus ici, avec toi. Entre ces murs, dans cette belle campagne irlandaise, ce n'est pas simplement ma convalescence que j'attends, c'est notre convalescence. Et si tu le veux bien, nous pouvons continuer à guérir tous les deux, doucement, lentement, mais ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, Drago écarta la main de Théodore et se pencha vers le jeune homme pour effleurer sa bouche de la sienne dans une caresse légère.

_Je suis heureux…_

Ce n'était qu'un timide baiser, un simple contact des lèvres mais qu'importe, ils avaient tout le temps pour se découvrir et toute une vie pour panser leurs blessures.

**THE END**

* * *

**_Ils sont mignons tous les deux non ? Moi j'aime les happy-end ! Voilààà !_**


End file.
